Arrest Rose
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: "Los celos son una ceguera que arruina los corazones, quejarse no representa signos de afecto... sino de locura y malestar"  Songfic


**Canción: Arrest Rose- Kaito, Len & Gakupo (Vocaloid)**

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p><strong>Taiyou ga sugata o keshi<br>yoru no tobari ga oriru  
>shizuka na heya no naka de<br>kanashimi dake ga nokoru**

¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Acaso dije algo malo? ¿Te enojé? ¿Verdad que no? Es difícil perder un amor, pero lo es mucho más perder aún amigo. Una chica de cabellos naranjas ya lo había aprendido. Por desgracia fue por las malas. Estaba recostada en su cama, desde hacía un día que no abandonaba aquella sala que estaba llena de tristeza. El manto del mundo se oscureció y poco a poco fuero mostrándose las estrellas, que seguro en otras circunstancias ella habría contemplado con una gran risa en su rostro. Pero por desgracia ahora no tenía ánimos para eso, y no había ninguna expresión de felicidad, más bien de depresión. Ojos irritados que soltaban perlas saladas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas para finalmente caer de su rostro a las sábanas de su colchón.

Hace tan solo un día era de las chicas más felices, alegras y radiantes. Pero todo lo que tiene un comienzo por ley también lleva un final. La persona que más amaba la había dejado. Es cierto que en ocasiones discutían como cualquier otra pareja, pero… esto no era un motivo para terminar con tantas experiencias.

— Quizás si tengas razón o motivos… pero… podrías habérmelo explicado, me dijiste que por él, pero no te entiendo…— Se levantó a duras penas y se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación para salir. Si fuera por su decisión estaría encerrada todo el día, pero su apetito le avisaba que debía alimentarse. Esperaba que su abuelo no estuviera por ahí, el día anterior había estado pidiéndole que le dejara entrar un largo rato, y lo que menos necesitaba era un interrogatorio que le recordaran los hechos pasados.

— Alice…— esa voz era de él…

— ¡Shun! — Se giró con lágrimas de felicidad de verlo, pero no había nadie. Maldita imaginación que gusta de hacer bromas crueles a la gente, estaba dentro de su casa ¿Qué demonios haría él allí?

Dejó la cajita de leche que tenía en la mano y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor, poniendo su frente en la mesa. Apretaba los dientes. No lograba averiguar si estaba triste o molesta… No, si sabía… estaba destrozada…

"La peor muerte es la muerte de un sentimiento agradable"

**mou soba ni wa irarenai**  
><strong>kimi ga mienai aa<strong>  
><strong>wasurete kieru kara<strong>  
><strong>kiesou na yoru<strong>

— _¿Por qué? No voy a negarme, si ya no quieres seguir con esto de acuerdo, pero tan solo explícame a que se debe…— Tenía el derecho de reclamarle y exigirle una respuesta, pero no. Ella rogaba. Rogaba por saber qué cosa había hecho que él doblegara su sentir por ella._

_Hace unos minutos estaban todos en una animada plática entre amigos. Shun, el joven de cabellos negros le pidió a su novia que le acompañara a comprar algo, ella aceptó con una gran sonrisa… Desde que se separaron del círculo social algo andaba mal. Ella platicaba animadamente intentando entablar conversación con su novio, pero se percató que este se había detenido. Después de eso habían pasado al punto de terminar…_

— _No tengo porqué decirte nada…— Hasta Shun lo sabía. Estaba siendo demasiado cruel con la que se supone que es su novia y en algún momento su mejor amiga. Quizás ella en el futuro le perdonara, pero jamás se perdonaría así mismo por haberle dicho tal cosa. _

— _Claro que…— no le dejó avanzar_

— _Solo no quiero seguir con esto, fingir que sé que me amas… Si cuando frente a mis narices andas de un lado para otro con Joe… ¿¡Aún te parece extraño!— El escándalo del moreno llamó la atención de personas en el alrededor._

_Fingiendo un inmenso enojo se dio la vuelta dejando a la pelinaranja paralizada. Tanto de miedo como tristeza, decepción y amargura…_

"uno es soledad, dos es compañía, tres son multitud"

**omoi wa nokotta mama**  
><strong>kioku dake zankoku ni<strong>  
><strong>kimi o nakushita boku wa ikiru hikari mo ai mo ushinatta<strong>  
><strong>dakishimetara hanasezu ni ugokenakute<strong>  
><strong>koboreru shizuku kikoeru toiki<strong>  
><strong>aa motto tsutaetai koto ga atta no ni<strong>  
><strong>mou...ososugiru to me o tojita<strong>

Se dirigía a su salón. Hasta el momento no había visto a ninguno de sus amigos, pero por desgracia sí a muchas chicas oportunistas que querían aprovechar de su soltería. Pasó de largo ignorando a tanta mujer y al leve vistazo a uno de sus costados la vio a ella. Estaba recargada en un barandal mientras miraba hacia una de las calles de fuera. Definitivamente se había excedido. Jamás había visto aquel rostro que siempre estaba bañado de sonrisas y que ahora se encontraba sombrío e inexpresivo.

— Hola…— le saludó. Ella lo miró de lado y alzó los dedos de una de sus manos en señal de una muy breve respuesta —Lamento lo de… él otro día…—

— No hay cuidado… todas manera tenías razón, es mejor dejarlo así— añadió casi inconscientemente.

Se le veía decaída. Amar a una persona lleva felicidad y mucha razón para vivir, pero también conlleva sufrimiento y dolor si las cosas no salen como lo planeado. Es lo mismo que una apuesta, pero en vez de cosas materiales se apuestan sentimientos. Si no encuentras a la persona ideal ten en cuenta que estás tomando una bomba que en cualquier momento estallará, pero si encuentras al correcto compartirán mucha felicidad.

— Quizás no sea posible pero… ¿Qué tal amigos?— Se engañaba. Tenía muy en su conciencia que aún le amaba, pero la mente es un arma poderosa. Para bien, y para mal.

En su caso había sido para mal. Ella le había expresado sus sentimientos y los aceptó. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo sus celos salieron a flote cuando veía a su chica con el castaño, aunque varias veces le habían jurado ser solo amigos él no le parecía muy de su agrado. Finalmente terminó cayendo en su propia trampa mental, al creer que ambos jóvenes estaban enamorados decidió quitarse del camino, y para eso tenía que terminar su relación con ella.

— Ya se verá…— respondió para irse caminando sin despedirse del chico quien no dejaba de sentirse frustrado… pensaba en haberle hecho un favor, pero no se daba cuenta que solo había conseguido destrozar a la chica internamente.

"El amor es un enigma que pide a gritos ser resuelto"

**omoi o keshisari**  
><strong>boku no mae kara inaku naranai de kowaresou<strong>  
><strong>shiawase ni natte<strong>  
><strong>boku no te no todoku basho ni ite inaku naranai de<strong>

— ¿Hiciste qué?— Pregunto a gritos Dan.

Shun arqueó la ceja completamente confundido de tal paranoia, se supone que el que debería estar así era él. No su amigo castaño. Suspiró algo irritado por no saber a qué tanto escándalo del otro chico. Vio de reojo como Joe se acercaba a Alice, ella le sonreía, no como siempre, pero si feliz. Al parecer él sabía del final de su relación pues no tardó mucho en tenderle un abrazo a la chica la cual respondió mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho, seguro que lloraba. Algo se retorció dentro del moreno, pero no podía hacer nada. Ya no eran novios, y parecía ser que tampoco amigos…

— Terminé con ella… ¿a qué tanta alteración?— Respondió viendo casi en crisis al chico.

Tenía en conciencia el apego que Dan tenía con la pelinaranja, pero nunca se enceló de él porque tenía más que claro que ambos eran casi hermanos. Alice aconsejaba al chico como buena hermana mayor y el castaño respondía ayudándola o cuidándola.

— ¡Eres idiota!— ese comentario enojó al moreno que iba a propinarle un golpe en la cabeza… no andaba con ánimos de bromas — ¡Espera! Lo que quiero decir es que no era lo que pensabas…—

— ¿Qué?— se detuvo a punto de haber hecho contacto físico.

— Mira… lo que ocurre es que Joe y Alice estaban planeándote un regalo para la próxima semana, en tu cumpleaños… es por eso que estaban mucho tiempo juntos y te evitaba a ti— Shun estaba paralizado… tenía mucha razón la chica en estar enojada con él. Había desconfiado de su amigo y su novia, eso no se veía bien por ningún lado.

Dejó al castaño y se fue a donde había estado la pelinaranja. No le sorprendió que ya no estuviera allí, seguro se había ido. No paró de caminar hasta que le encontró, pero no esperaba a que el chico de cabellos cobrizos estuviera con ella. Sin que se fijaran en su presencia se ocultó detrás de una pared mientras escuchaba lo que parecían estar platicando.

— Quiero odiarlo y no puedo…— habló la chica.

No era de sorpresa sentir una presión en el pecho al escuchar estas palabras, y aunque ya hubiera desmentido todo le daba enojo saber que ahora Joe estaba abrazándola mientras que él ahora no podía ni saludarla.

— Alice… no digo que lo olvides, porque eso es imposible, pero no por eso te deprimas, lo que ya paso hay que aceptarlo y si es posible repáralo. En este caso no te aflijas y vuelve a reír, te ves mejor así— Ella asintió aun sin mirarle al rostro. Shun se sentía celoso y ahora ya no tenía por qué estarlo, si ya ni siquiera calificaba como su amigo —Bueno… me debo ir, si llego tarde Chan me mata. Nos vemos— Se despidió

"El amor puede verse confundidos por espejismos del mismo corazón"

**eien ga hoshikatta**  
><strong>kimi o komarasete shimatta ne<strong>  
><strong>douka soko de matteite<strong>  
><strong>kimi o tsukamae ni iku<strong>

Fue un idiota, dudó de dos personas importantes para él y su inseguridad provocó que se alejaran. No tenía a quién reclamarle, toda la culpa era suya. De Joe había puesto en duda su amistad al igual que Dan su casi hermandad. Lo único que evitaba que fueran familia era la línea sanguínea, después de eso lo compartían casi todo. Y de Alice, la pregunta sería ¿Qué no había dudado? Creyó jugaba con él, le engañaba, entre más cosas que ahora se martiriza él solo.

— Lo siento…— Le escuchó decir.

Jamás se había sentido así de fatal. Ojalá y la vida fuera como una película futurista en las que se meten a una máquina de tiempo y logran reparar los daños que los mismos protagonistas habían creado.

— Hubiera sido más sencillo haberte dicho lo que pasaba— se giró dispuesta a volver a su aula. No había estado en clases las primeras dos horas, tenía que entrar a la tercera o estaría en problemas.

El pelinegro se maldecía por no salir y caminar hacía ella, intentado una reconciliación. Su conciencia no quería moverse, pero sus piernas sí lo hicieron obligándolo a acercarse a la que en alguna vez fue una gran compañera. No le habló ni saludó estaba caminando mientras no se fijaba que detrás estaba él. Con velocidad la abrazó por el cuello impidiéndole caminar más. Ella rió creyendo que era Joe que había regresado, pero al ver unos mechones de cabello negro empalideció e intentó soltarse inútilmente.

— ¡Suéltame ya!— insistía mientras que el chico no cedía la fuerza del agarre. Al contrario se apegaba más a ella.

— Cálmate…— murmuró

"El amor es una apuesta en vida, si ganas tienes felicidad si pierdes se restan amigos"

setsunaku furueru  
>dou sureba kimi ni kono koe wa todoku no darou<br>togireta omoi o  
>mou ichido sono te de nigiri kaeshite hohoende yo<p>

Estuvieron de esa manera un par de minutos, en los cuales todos sus problemas parecen haber adquirido alas e irse volando. Un agradable aire de paz se respiraba pero en el mismo había una leve sensación de que no durarían mucho de esa forma.

— ¿Por qué?— Preguntó el pelinegro

Ella formó una curva sarcástica y a la vez nostálgica en sus labios. Sus ojos se empañaron de traicioneras gotas saladas, pero ninguna de ellas salió de sus orbes.

— Eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti— murmuró la chica que hace unos minutos forzaba por soltarse y ahora yacía quieta en brazos del chico teniendo en mente que sería la última vez que podría pasar. — No importa… solo quería decirte que seas feliz, si no es conmigo con quien sea, pero espero y encuentres felicidad a donde vayas— Golpe bajo. Shun aflojó sus brazos mientras su cerebro procesaba esas palabras.

Quizás indirectamente él le había dicho a Alice que fuera feliz con alguien más. El cual sin duda se refería a Joe. Eso era… ¡Él le había dicho que fuera feliz con Joe!

— No quise decir eso…— se excusó

— Pero lo hiciste… eso ya no me importa ni afecta— estaba a punto de irse, pero nuevamente la llamó el chico.

— ¿Aquí se acaba todo? ¿Absolutamente todo?— preguntó Shun intentando conseguir alguna mínima posibilidad de reparar la idiotez que había provocado — No me hablas, ni ríes, y menos saludas… ¿Por eso?— ella asintió para irse a ignorar al pelinegro.

"La amistad asciende a amor, pero el amor no desciende a amistad"

**Chuutohanpa na ai de**  
><strong>tsumetaku saku bara no hana no you ni<strong>  
><strong>toosugite mou mienai<strong>  
><strong>kimi ga inai<strong>

Tenía ya unas semanas de aquel día. Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se hablaba como era antes, apenas y quedaban solos de inmediato se separaban, se encontraban en algún sitio y se hacían de vista gorda. La tensión no podía empeorar.

— Suerte en el partido chicos— animaban las amigas de la pelinaranja. Dan, Ace, Billy, todos recibían ánimos de sus respectivas novias.

Shun en cambio era halago por el montón de jovencitas que poco faltaba para que tiraran la barda que separaba las gradas de la cancha. Este las ignoraba, lo que dijeran no le daba ni el más remoto interés. Sabía que estaba ahí. Que Alice debía estarle mirando, pero sin hablarle por supuesto.

— Suerte…— murmuró ella.

El partido comenzó pero al parecer el juego no iba a favor del equipo del moreno. No estaba precisamente concentrado y debido a esto era Dan el que le había reclamado cuando siempre era a la inversa. Todo empeoró al momento que vio como Alice se levantaba de su lugar y parecía salir del mini estadio.

— Saca un reemplazo… veré si vuelvo antes del segundo tiempo— le avisó dejándolo a cargo del equipo.

— ¿Aun no te resignas?... No importa, ten suerte— Se giró para ingresar al partido a un joven de cabellera azulada.

**Aishite hoshii**

— Camina rápido cuando quiere…— se detuvo al llegar a uno de los patios del colegio.

Miraba a todos lados y no daba ni rastro de la cabellera naranja que estaba intentando encontrar. Entre unos minutos más de una caminata breve la vio. Estaba dibujando algo en una de las bancas del mismo lugar. Ya que la gran mayoría del alumnado estaba mirando el juego los pasillos estaban invadidos de un agradable silencio.

**Omoi o keshisari**  
><strong>boku no mae kara inaku naranai de kowaresou<strong>  
><strong>shiawase ni natte<strong>  
><strong>boku no te no todoku basho ni ite inaku naranai de<strong>

—_Shun…— titubeó la pelinaranja cabizbaja_

_El pelinegro la miró de reojo. Hace un rato unas chicas de las que suelen perseguirlo habían estado "charlando" con la joven. Al parecer estaban molestas por la cercanía que ambos tenían, pues nunca solían separarse. Al menos sin buen motivo. En la hora de entrada estaban juntos, en clase igual, en receso, horas libres, fines de semana… también. Claro que aunque a ella eso les alegrara a las otras féminas les parecía molesto. Sobre todo que estando Alice cerca era difícil que pudieran llamar su atención con algo._

— _¿Qué te dijeron?— cuestionó de un muy mal humor._

—_Nada importante…— rió no muy convincente. El pelinegro arqueó las cejas mientras miraba a la chica de cabello naranja. _

— _No te creo…— Le sentenció._

_Bajó su mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Señal de nerviosismo. El chico endureció más aún su mirada intentando obligarla a que le dijera. Ya que no era del tipo paciente para estar pidiendo el favor, tendría que ser a las malas._

— _Alice… ¿Por qué dejas que pasen sobre ti?— le replicó el moreno._

_Es cierto que ella le agradaba a ser su mejor amiga y en ocasiones tenía la tonta idea de que ocurriría si fueran pareja. Pero odiaba ver como la gente se aprovechaba de su credulidad o bondad y no hacía nada para evitar que se repitiera. Encima no podía decirle nada, o si no ella creía que le estaba regañando y terminaba entristeciéndola más._

_Viendo como cambiaba su sonriente expresión por una más deprimente mejor tomó la idea de cambiar el tema o darlo por olvidado. Si hablaba de modo imprudente terminaría diciendo algo que sería más inteligente gritar si así quería pero dentro de su cabeza. Suspiró pesadamente y se giró._

— _Olvídalo… Tenemos clase de arte ¿Verdad?— _

_Ella asintió con una grata risa en sus labios._

"La vida es nostálgica, tanto como los mismos pensamientos"**  
><strong>**  
>Eien ga hoshikatta<br>kimi o komarasete shimatta ne  
>douka soko de matteite<br>kimi o tsukamae ni iku  
><strong>

Rodeó el lugar donde ella estaba sentada. Totalmente dispuesto a hablar con la chica o al menos intentarlo. Después de una semana la tensión entre ambos había bajado, pero eso no quiere decir que haya desaparecido.

Al estar a sus espaldas se fijó en el boceto de su dibujo. Era un conejo… con ¿Chaleco y reloj? Debía ser de aquel libro que leyeron de niños. La historia de una niña con el mismo nombre que la pelinaranja, Shun solía burlarse de cuando iba a irse a aquel lugar extraño mientras que Alice le reprochaba.

— Lindo dibujo Alice…— le habló repentinamente que el lápiz se fue de largo y provocó una gran línea en las patas del animalito. Ella se giró con una mala mirada hacía el recién llegado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— fue directa

El ambiente se volvió más sofocante. Shun tenía en mente que ella no estaría muy gustosa de verlo, mucho menos hablar con él. Pero no llegó al punto de creer que fue a darle una manera tan directa de que se fuera… ¿De qué otra manera sería interpretada?

— Aclarar cosas, no… realmente a pedirte disculpas… sé lo que dije esa vez, y también sé que estuvo mal dudar de ti y Joe— iba a ser interrumpido pero se adelantó —No insistiré con que volvamos a salir… solo quería preguntarte… ¿Me perdonas?—

La pelinaranja abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Bajó la mirada y la depositó en su dibujo intentando escudarse con aquel conejillo inanimado. Sonrió. Su sonrisa no era de pura felicidad. Era combinación de tristeza y alegría en una sola expresión, la alegría estaba en su leve risa que contrastaban con las lágrimas de dolor y tristeza acumuladas y finalmente liberadas.

— La respuesta es…— comenzó a decir

"**Por el amor se vive y también se llora. Para vivir por él lucha y protégelo con todas tus fuerzas. Pero si llegas a llorarlo recuerda que tanto esfuerzo hiciste por salvar aquel sentimiento y piensa si en verdad vale la pena soltar las lágrimas"**

* * *

><p><strong>Y de vuelta con un songfic, se me acaba la imaginación o me escasea el tiempo… y ahora se suman las tareas. Que tortura -w- Espero y no me maten jeje pero fue notorio que el final queda a gusto de cada quién ^^U Creo que hoy si me afecto la inspiración jaja no se de que parte recóndida de mi mentecita saqué el último parrafito. No hay mucho que decir de esta canción, yo no puedo hacer más que recomendarla está genial... tanto la letra como el ritmo. Además (a mi parecer) me siento más que identificada con esta letra Jajaja. Y de paso me doy cuenta que es mi fic No. 30 TwT Toy feliz! Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, apoyar… Arigato! n.n<strong>

**Dudas, comentarios, quejas, amenazas, una turba furiosa, reviews… absolutamente todo bien recibido xD**


End file.
